1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and in particular to a bag house arrangement for filtering particulate material out of a dirty gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical bag house arrangement, a plurality of tubular filters are supported within the housing of the bag house by an apertured plate or tube sheet extending across the housing. The tube sheet is welded or otherwise appropriately secured to the walls of the housing and divides it into a dirty gas chamber and a clean gas plenum interconnected in flow-through communication by the apertures in the plate; and, a filter is provided for each aperture to filter the gas stream as it flows from the dirty gas chamber into the clean gas plenum. While this type of arrangement generally includes an access door in the wall of the housing to accommodate individual removal and replacement of worn or defective filters, experience has shown that this can be a very messy and time consumming task. This is particularly the case since access into the housing is generally limited such that it is often difficult for a workman to distinguish between defective and servicable filters without removing all of the filters from the housing, one at a time.